


Fast

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [79]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, TV Show spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Aziraphale wishes he and Crowley could move at the same speed.





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> One of my reaction ficlets for the show: a response to the line "You go to fast for me."

“You go too fast for me, Crowley.” But he’s not talking about the car, and they both know it. Aziraphale allows himself a moment, just a moment, to linger in the Bentley’s comforting interior, a place that is as much uniquely Crowley’s as the bookshop is uniquely his. Heaven and Hell can contact them, can reach inside, but it isn’t their space. It’s personal. And Aziraphale will always be grateful for that.

But to linger too long in Crowley’s space would be a mistake. Aziraphale is an angel. Crowley is a demon. And Aziraphale has done too much already, as evidenced by the thermos set snugly by Crowley’s side. A suicide pill, he’d called it once, and Aziraphale can only hope that whatever Crowley’s plans might be, they don’t involve wiping himself out of existence. There is a place set aside, as personal as his bookshop, but this place is in his heart, and he guards it fiercely. This is where Crowley lives inside him, where the demon who has always managed to get under his skin has nestled down and built a home. And Aziraphale cannot imagine that place without Crowley in it.

But he has already stayed too long. Aziraphale opens the car door and gets out. Crowley does not attempt to ask again, to offer a lift that Aziraphale knows would turn into drinks at his bookshop, would turn into spending the night, would turn into an all-too-intimate morning of nearly domestic imagery before Crowley would have to say his goodbyes and return to his life of Hellish wiling. Instead, Crowley watches him through the windscreen, watches him instead of the road as he pulls away, and even Aziraphale cannot find it in himself to despair about driver safety.

Crowley drives fast, but he moves faster. He talks fast and slick and pretends like it can’t hurt, what they do, because no one is paying attention. He races on, wild and desperate, chasing feelings beyond his reach. He always seems to be going somewhere, and Aziraphale? Aziraphale is, as Crowley’s said more than once, stuck in the past. He clings to it, because he has to believe he’s been right all along. That he is Good. That Heaven is. Because asking questions is why Crowley Fell, and asking questions and moving forward are one and the same and Aziraphale must, he _must_ , stay in one place.

He cannot move faster anymore than Crowley can slow down. But sometimes, just sometimes, when he is alone in his thoughts and being a Good Angel is not the most important thing on his mind, Aziraphale thinks about what it might be like to meet halfway. It’s an impossible world, but it lives in his heart, next door to the home Crowley has built there, and Aziraphale knows that this too, he will never be able to let go.


End file.
